Triquetra
by Mountain Lily
Summary: The war had already started when they'd arrived but in the end, they would finish it.
1. Introduction

Hello, everyone. This is my story, Triquetra. Please enjoy! And Remember read and review please.

* * *

Story Title: Triquetra

Chapter Number: Zero

Title: The Introduction

Summary: Meet the Triquetra Sisters.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't not own Harry Potter or any thing that goes with it, just a few characters.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day on the shores of Molokai, Hawaii. The clouds were like pillows, and the waves lazily came on the shore. Here, in a mostly Muggle inhabited part of America; there was a meeting of the Circle. The Circle was a great and secret community of witches and wizards, who rarely if ever came out from their own thoughts. Unfortunately, the times and actions of the world around them had forced them to come out of their protective barrier; to participate solving the problems in the failing government of the magical United Kingdom.

The attitude of the outside was a direct opposite of the one in the magically inhabited house off the shore. The house in the inside was a rich red color with winding gold and silver linings, heavily guarded with some of the most ancient and local magic. There were rows and rows of seats at long tables forming a rectangle in the center of the room. There, in the middle, was the Head Senator Claude, sitting in her seat rubbing her temples.

The discussion today was of which side they should stand behind in Britain—they had already decided to not even look at the government- they saw that the true battle was between the groups of The Order of the Phoenix, and the man named Lord Voldemort. Though they did agree with Lord Voldemort with certain points regarding Muggles, they weren't very impressed by his way of… controlling them per se. The Order of the Phoenix, though admirable in their ways of protecting the muggle race, were quite blind and unorganized in certain aspects of their acts of bravery.

Being leader of all the Members of the Circle, though satisfactory, was greatly straining her patience; the ability to decipher good intentions and personal ambitions from the lower ranked members, was also what kept her mind occupied. This was a long and tiring meeting, with angry yells from a woman who usually used her battle skills to solve her problems; Lynn Williams, a woman strong and proud from the United States, was yelling insults to people across the room. Claude, usually being the voice of calm, blunt and indifferent to the truth, became brash and heated because of her younger sister, Alexandria. Alexandria Lopez-Williams, was the newly appointed Chairman of Affairs, who was getting much harsh criticism for acting in a battle in a Muggle part of Britain. For Claude, the fear of the groups once pure intentions, had been tainted to become stronger; and she feared the outcome of their decision.

It was just a regular day.

In a regular place in London.

It was quiet, a little too quiet to be off from the center of town, but quiet nonetheless. Today was the eighth of May, not a special day, just not regular. You see, today was the day that she'd be coming. She was an Auror, not something you'd know about, if you were a muggle. An Auror that has been transferred from America, since they had plenty to go around. Importantly, she was a member of the Circle; here to make sure the Order of the Phoenix was the side they (the Circle) would want to support.

She wasn't normal; this young woman stuck out. She was about 5'5" in height, had a thick build, long wavy dark brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. Those characteristics weren't what made her stick out. You see, in the beginning of the summer, this girl was wearing thick winter robes with '_Ministry of Magic_' on the back of it and a large hat that completed her ensemble. In each hand something was being occupied; one was a cup of fresh coffee and the other was a stick. If that wasn't bad enough this woman had a blueberry muffin, about the size of a large jar floating around her head. As it passed her mouth, a bite was taken. To a regular Muggle, her appearance is quite out of the ordinary; she was witch, a regular one, who was also breaking some rules. Her name was Alexandria.

Walking into The Leaky Cauldron, the woman passed Tom, waving as she walked by. Tom sent back a nod before going off to order the food he knew she wanted, but not before dropping off the Daily Prophet at the little table she sat at on. "Thanks," Alexandria said wearily, and preceded to throw away her pervious snacks- one thing she couldn't deny was a hot plate of food. Taking a sip of coffee she proceeded to pick up the newspaper.

* * *

Soon, sitting down next to her was a tall, long legged woman with thick and wild curl red hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing muggle apparel; A t-shirt with tight jeans and high heels. She pulled back the sunglasses that was on her face up on her head and took a seat along side the woman. "Just got back from Alaska?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, and sighed. "I'm inwardly dying; I wont let them see I'm sweating like a pig in this." The woman, whose name was Genevieve, laughed out loud taking a piece of the muffin, she looked around. "You know Alex you could just transfigure those to regular clothes, right?" Alex, looking at Genevieve, rolled her eyes. "I know, I'm just to lazy to do it," she smiled. Looking around, she looked toward the door.

"Have you seen Kiko?"

Genevieve shrugged, ordering some tea. "Nope. But you know, She's busy with her new job at that joke shop in Diagon Alley," she said sipping, "And, -now don't tell her I said this- But I thing she likes one of the owners. She comes around with large spots on her neck; you know, hickies? And not to mention she's always sleeping in the flat above it. where the owners stay." Alex chuckled, knowing she must obviously like him because Kiko was the last to have affairs of any kind. "I forget the names of the people, but I'm sure I remember later..."

"Remember what?"

A soft, but out of breath voice asked. It was Kiko, a short Asian girl. Her hair was strait and in a ponytail; her eyes a vivid blue. She was very red; her white button up shirt and brown slacks a little wrinkled. "Nothing," Genevieve laughed, mouthing 'I told you' to Alex. Kiko, not paying attention sat across from them. They stared at her for a moment before she started freaking out. "What?"

"Nothing," Alex said, eating the last of her muffin, "Just Vivi said your sleeping with your boss. And by the look of it, you must be!" Kiko went red as a cherry, and covered her face. "Does it look like it? Oh –he gets on my nerves! I had this on _yesterday _and I stayed at the shop till about 2 in the mourning restocking things! Ugh! And he went to bed at 10 o'clock!" Kiko rambled; though at the end she's went to Japanese.

One thing Alex learn is that by bad habit, when ever she or her sisters are made, they slur into different languages; because even though is was originally Kiko's habit, what one has, the others have thanks to the triquetra.

They laughed and had a good breakfast in the pub, chatting about things they'd missed wile they'd been apart. Alex had laughed about something; and in a moment of clumsiness had hit her hand on the wall, scraping it. Genevieve and Kiko felt it as well, rubbing their hands. "Ouch, Alex please be more careful."

When a 'sister' or 'brother' is in trouble, the Triquetra gives a terrible feeling of pain and glow that only members of the sisterhood can see and eventually feel. Most likely, all of the sisterhood will come to aid that woman or woman child in trouble, in hence being called chivalry by those who don't recognize them.

And of course, the Triquetra was exclusive to Circle members. The Circle was an organization of utmost secrecy and power; influencing the way magic thinks and acts for hundreds of years. It was the most painful thing to get; and symbolized the bonding of three people mind, body, soul and magic. Whatever strength or ability you sisters or brothers possessed you gained as well; but you could get their weaknesses as well.

"Well, I must be getting to work," Kiko said exasperatedly, sliding from her seat, "See you two later," Genevieve did the same; she was off to visit her muggle grandmother in the country. Soon, Alex was by her self again, if only for the moment.

* * *

Did you enjoy? Please tell me how you felt.

Mountain Lily

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is the first chapter to my story, _Triquetra_. I hope all of you like it; I had a fun time writing it. Though the story is serious, it will have humor to it—I'm not abandoning my first version of this story. So, read and review please!

Mountain Lily

* * *

Story Title: Triquetra

Chapter Number: One

Title: In the Meeting

Summary: Alex has a discussion with the Head of Senate.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't not own Harry Potter or any thing that goes with it, just a few characters.

* * *

"This war will force you to do great things, Alexandria."

The Words of the Head of Senate replayed itself through Alex's head again and again. Sighing, she pushed away her clean plate, walking p to her room in the leaky cauldron. Her shoulder hurt with a dull pain that insisted to stay, and as she rubbed it thought back to the previous days. Was it her fault that she wanted to help those Muggles? Surely, she wasn't supposed to let them get killed?

Unlocking the door to her room, she walked in and closed the door, falling on her bed. "Things I do to make people happy," Alexandria thought tiredly. As She drifted off, she dreamt of the days past.

* * *

A week ago

* * *

_It was April, and Claude had just agreed to hold a meeting with Lord Voldemort, and His Death eaters. In Hawaii, The Circle had a feeling that they would be the best choice, and was discussing it in the grand room. Alexandria didn't feel that way and in rebellion, decided she wouldn't participate in this, because her voice would be ignored any way. _

_Waiting patiently by the Large oak doors, Alexandria leaned back in her seat, looking at a lock of her hair. "Split-ends…" Just then the doors opened, and the members walked out their dark purple and gold rimmed cloaks in a flutter. They were talking in excited whispers, and she assumed the worse. _

"_Please tell me you didn't!"_

_Her loud words, as usual fell on deaf ears until her sisters and Claude came out. There were seven of them walking slowly. Her eldest sister Lynn Williams was tall with thick course black hair in braids, with dark brown skin. Then there were the identical twins Ashley and Latrice who were caramel skinned, wavy black hair with dark as the night eyes. Latrice had short hair while Ashley kept her's long and to her rear. Then there was her half sister, Adrianna. She was pale skinned with dead strait pure black hair and hazel eyes. Then, there were her triquetra sisters, Kiko Fushiwara, and Genevieve McDouglas. _

_Kiko was medium height, with shoulder length dark brown hair. Her eyes were slanted and the darkest brown ever, and was slender and flexible. Genevieve was tall, red haired and freckled. Both wore royal blue robes identical to Alexandria's, and had black stitching. Claude was in the center of the group, short and gray haired, with blue eyes. She wore long Green robes with a bent pointed hat. She had been getting on in her years, wrinkles appearing more and more in her face. They all had turned to look at her, most with anger. _

_Genevieve was the first to speak. "What is wrong with you? Walking out during a meeting? They'll kick you out-" "Which means Kiko and you will be too, yes I know, Vivi." Alexandria responded. Genevieve's round face turned pink in anger, and before she could speak, Latrice and Lynn yelled at her as well. _

"_Have you lost your mind?"_

"_They will banish you!"_

"_Do you know how this makes me and Darren look?"_

_Alex frowned looking around. While those three were yelling at her, Kiko and Ashley were frowning, shaking their heads, while Adrianna had a look of indifference. Claude was the one to cut in, saving her from their vengeance. "While what she was wrong, young one, Yelling makes it no better." They immediately quieted, looking away. Alex bit her lip in nervous habit, and smoothed her robes out. "I don't care. I don't support that—I mean killing Muggles with out reason? Come on now—Vivi your muggleborn! How would you like it if they came and just killed you parents?" _

_Genevieve looked angry again, narrowing her eyes. "My parents do nothing wrong." Alex nodded. "Exactly my point, see? You all are hypocrites..." Now, Ashley spoke up. "But little sister, as well we might be that, you still don't walk out on a meeting. There is no excuse for that! There are ways to have you opinion heard—" "No body cares about what I say!" Alex exclaimed hotly, looking at her sister. "Everyone always ignores me!" Adrianna coughed softly, and look at her. "No one will pay attention either if you act like a child…." "Alex narrowed her eyes at her little sister. " Your one to talk, your 17! You just got accepted!" _

"_And I'm already at your rank. You could be with Lynn, Darren and the others if you'd shut up!" Alex ears grew hot, and she walked to Adrianna. "You think so?" _

"_I know so." _

_A deep smooth male voice turned everyone towards a tall black man an earring and brown eyes. He was Darren, her oldest brother, head of their family. Alex looked up to him, and always was sitting under him when she was younger, but as she was getting older, she was starting to resent him._

"_Hi, Darren." Darren frowned at Alexandria. "You disappoint me Alex. Do you always have to be so---" _

"_Ignorant?"_

_Adrianna's voice rang out. Alex glared at her, flipping the finger, while Darren shook his head. "No, disrespectful." Alex looked at the ground. "They are willing to let Muggles die, Darren…" "But there is a way that you let people hear your see of the story. Don't be stupid. You know the rules." Smoothing Alex's hair, he gave a small smile. "It will be fine."_

_Claude sighed mentally. She did not want to do his but… "There will still be a meet with Lord Voldemort. We will see his intentions and see if we will help them." Alex made no comment of then, her shoulders slumping._

_

* * *

_

Rolling over, Alex scratched her head. Now, the meeting….

* * *

_It was horrible. She could still smell the dampness of the air as they walked into a clearing in the woods. Mud had gotten all over her shoes, and the ends of her robes. She could help but curse at the ruined clothes. "Quiet sister. They're coming now. Don't say a word. These are shady people," Kiko whispered, grabbing her wand. She was always so suspicious of people. _

"_Elder Claude. The whispers do not match the power you hold." _

_The smooth and calm voice of Voldemort sounded out in the night. About a dozen Death eaters were behind him- there were about twenty Circle members. _

_Alex shivered in her sleep as she remembered Voldemort's eyes go over all of them, his sticking to Kiko a second to long. Claude noticed this." I did not come here for you to try and flatter me, Lord Voldemort. I came to talk about the War." "Yes, apparently so. That must be why you brought so many. …Gaurds?" Claude chuckled and walked forward, her standing in front of him. "One cannot be too careful in these times." _

_Lord Voldemort smiled, to the disapproval of Alex. His teeth, no his looks gave her the chills. She didn't want to be there. "Careful." She heard Adrianna murmur in the distance; she was watching someone._

_A Death Eater._

_Alex, arms still in her robes, grabbed for her wand slowly. Two of the hooded and masked people noticed this, them doing the same. _

"_There's no reason for hostility, young one."_

_Alex remembered the tightening of Genevieve's hand around hers. Lord, it was…freighting. How could she be so afraid of a mostly dead man?_

_Looking around. Alex saw Claude's eyes boring into hers. "Release your wand," doing so, Alex moved to the back of the group. There'd be trouble for that. The rest of the meeting seemed an unclear blur. What she did remember how ever, was the sound of her brother Eric getting hit with a spell. _

_Her blood was boiling._

_Adrenaline was pumping. _

_But they had to run._

_They'd used the hidden port key nearby to leave. Those idiots don't know what they missed. It wouldn't help fighting now; even with their numbers- there was a time, and a place for those things._

_Though that didn't stop her and Genevieve from trying to hurt them._

* * *

Stretching out, Alex moved her hair from her face. Now when she's found out about those Muggles….

* * *

_In reality, she didn't even know if she'd really heard it. She was With Lynn, looking for a place to stay, in an apartment complex when she heard something of Muggles. She knew or a fact Muggles didn't say 'Muggles'. So, where was that witch or wizard?_

_Looking around, she could barely hear anything any more, with all that music…._

"_Yes…here, at midnight. Yes, it would be a wake up call, wouldn't it?"_

_Alex looked around, grabbing her sister. "Did you hear that?" Lynn looked at her like she was crazy. "No…. why?" Alex looked at Lynn. If she told her, it would be to late to get to them. Where was that person?_

_The was a muggle talking on a cell phone, a man looking at a coin, a woman with three kids---_

_Wait? Who looks at a coin? Hiding behind the corner of the hallway, Alex knew she just heard that man talk. But there wasn't anyone around! "Bing-go.." she whispered. Tugging on her jeans she walked up to the man. "Hi….would you be the owner of this building?" The man sneered at her. Well, boy, actually, cause he looked around her age. Blond hair, gray eyes… was that a patch with a snake on it? Lord…she just knew she saw it move._

"_What is it you want?"_

_He had to be a wizard. _

_But before she could react Lynn was pulling her away. "Leave him alone, Alex." Then that night after Lynn had settled the apartment arrangement, she went out to check._

_

* * *

_

"Wake up Alexandria."

Alex jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ahh-" "Shh, Alex." Wiping her eyes, Alex recognized the voice of Ashley. "Oh, hey Shi Shi." Ashley put her finger to her mouth. "Shhh. Claude wants to talk to you." Sitting up, Alex saw all of her family and her triquetra sisters in her small room. "How do you all fit?" Eric rolled his eyes. He had hazel eyes and smooth brown skin he was on the short side and was an Auror, like her.

"Listen to Claude."

There the only one sitting in a chair, Claude sat her hands folded in her lap. Her thin lips were in a strait line, usually a sign of anger for Claude's usually happy demeanor.

"You've gotten what you want, Alexandria. We are siding with the Order of the Phoenix-"

"That's not what I wanted! Its just those Muggles-"

Claude narrowed her eyes. "Let Claude speak, Alex!" hissed Latrice. Rolling her eyes, Alex looked at Claude. Clearing her throat, she began to speak.

"As I said, we're siding with the Order of the Phoenix. The leader, I presume is a woman named Minerva McGonagall. You'll be meeting her along with the rest of the organization, in a week. Until then, you'll be staying here to work in the Auror's office in the ministry—since we don't want this war spreading. You're to behave. I don't know how much I have to stress that to you. You'll be our representative to the world, so act like a spoiled child-"

"I understand, Claude."

Claude narrowed her eyes again. "No, you don't. But, I'm giving you my faith that you'll try." Alex frowned. Surely, she didn't act like a spoiled child! After all she'd been through… "Alexandria?" Looking up, she grimaced as she saw Claude's lips go into a strait line. "You will be reporting to us every week. If all goes well, more people from the circle will come—first and for most your triquetra sisters. Understand?"

Nodding Alexandria subconsciously rubbed her sides. "Yes…." Getting up, Claude went to leave, everyone starting to leave. "Make sure you explain the triquetra. I want you to explain that first." More of a statement than a question, Alex just nodded, falling back on her bed. "Bye…"

"Oh, don't worry—we're going to eat. Heard the food is good…" Her brother Eric said, in a laugh. "We'll be gone by noon though."

"Uh-huh…"

Looking around, she saw Kiko and Genevieve sitting in her room. "You guys are staying?" Genevieve nodded, Kiko to busy messing with a candle fire. "Well, we are supposed to stay with you, Alex. You know what happens if we're separated…." Rolling her eyes, Alex gave up on taking a nap. "Yeah yeah, weaken powers, life straining …"

Genevieve flicked her Red hair over her shoulder. "Alex, do not take this lightly. Why have you been acting like this…since…"

"Ouch!" Kiko grumbled as she sucked on her finger. She'd burnt herself on the candle. "Pyro-child…. And I haven't acted different since then. What are you talking about?"

Kiko narrowed her eyes, sticking out her tongue. "Yes you have—you act all…aggravated and jumpy…." Huffing Alexandria went to dig through her drawer mocking Kiko's slight accent. "Yeah, well what ever. Come on guys, how would you guys act if that happened to y'all?"

Genevieve scratched her head, falling back on Alexandria's bed. "Dunno. Then again, I won't be anywhere in Romania messin' around with Dragons--" "It was for Auror Training! Its not like I could just not do and--" "You know, there a difference between helping and causing trouble." Kiko interrupted, looking out a window. Her long hair sat on her shoulder from a ponytail. Muffling a scream with her socks, Alex stormed into the bathroom. "Shut up! I only tried to help!"

In the bathroom, Alex turned on the water, in a fit. Everyone thought she was such a klutz, or nothing but anger, even when she tried to be helpful. That day, In Romania she was helping her mentor with the people studying dragons there to capture a stray. It was easy, until she angered the thing. Turns out that it had eggs, and she'd unknowingly destroyed one- cause the thing to chase her and the people trying to subdue it around until it was captured.

Of course, she wasn't scratch free- in fact she was in the hospital from getting clawed on the side, across her stomach, an had gotten burns on her legs. It was horrifying. She at first didn't think she was going to live. Her mentor had decided that after her he'd be retiring permanently.

Of course, when she had come home, she was jumpy and irritable- of everyone fussing over her. But, she was happy to be back. She'd just needed a vacation. That was it. A vacation.

Washing up, Alex stepped up and looked at her self in the mirror. The scars were jagged looking, and a bit swollen—maybe because of all this recent activity. Her burn marks, on her legs were dark and rough compared to her smooth tanned kin. At first, when she'd got out of the hospital, she was horrified, but now, she realized this was a part of her.

"Beautiful."

But there was someone she'd never forget the man from Romania; a red headed man. Charlie. That was his name. He was the cause of all the bad luck; if he'd just let them watch that male dragon sleep….

Alexandria shook that though from her mind. It was irrelevant now.

* * *

Harry rubbed his face as he saw the Daily Prophet. This was ridiculous. The war. The Academy. The _everything_. "He should be dead by now,"

He was Harry James Potter.

_The Boy Who Lived_.

Defied and 'killed' Lord Voldemort once, but not twice. Not for another five years. Many lives had been taken, and Harry felt almost at a stump at how to kill him; He had no time to get The Horcruxes… everything was starting to take a toll.

Since he'd come of age, He'd become, rich with money from his parents and Sirius. Not to mention the number of houses the Blacks owned thought The United Kingdom and Australia. It was perfect. It was Easy to house the newer people of the Order, and to safe house others. It seemed, even though they'd been more or less protecting people than fighting Death Eaters, things were starting to go right.

But now, with that girl, Alexandria coming along…things was starting to look bad. He had heard that The Circle and Lord Voldemort had met, but the outcome of it hadn't leaked out yet. He couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen.

Sitting on the couch in the den, Harry looked at the Daily Prophet. "Even more deaths,"

"What?"

Harry turned to see Hermione arms full of books coming in. "More deaths, 'Mione. Here let me help." Hermione let out a sight of relief as Harry took half of the books. "Thank you. Lord, you just don't know how much work they give us…" Harry laughed, as Hermione took off her cloak- the word Unspeakable went across the back as she three it over the arm of the chair.

Hermione had taken the Prophet and read it, shaking her head. "Things are getting even more dangerous…" Harry smiled as Hermione went through the whole paper. Her once thick, curly hair had become smoother, being very wavy instead of bushy. Her face had thinned a bit, her teeth was the same but her body now had curves that she hid under mounds of clothes. Hermione had become an Unspeakable despite the dangers it held for her. It was a known fact that all Unspeakables had their own Auror to protect them, just in case.

"There's another message from 'The Circle'…" Harry looked at her.

"What did it say?"

Harry had remained for the most part the same. He still kept his Glasses; though his hair was a bit longer, and if you looked close enough, you could see strands of gray in his head. His eyes were still a vibrant green; though they were a bit more guarded now. He had also gotten muscles from training as an Auror; not bulky, but noticeable muscles when he took his shirt off or if he lifted things. He'd also lost his some of his boyishness he had once held; his face was a bit sharper, lips a bit thinner. But he'd gotten a little bitter about things (the Horcruxes especially).

"Well, I got it from McGonagall two days ago. She had wrote that we would be having a meeting with a representative from their group today at our meeting-"

"I'd say they're more of a second Ministry. Representative? They might send a army general or something…"

Ron had scratched his scalp as he walked in his hair flaming red and longer now. It was quite thick and his Brown eyes seemed to sparkle. Ron's lanky frame had built out as he grew up, now at 6'3", Ron's hair, however, had grown well past his ears (much to his mums' dismay). Ron sat down on the couch.

Harry let out a laugh while Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, lets be serious about this. Their no joke." Ron shook his head, but wiping the smile from his face. "Yeah, but have you met any of them? Let 'lone heard of them before? Me and Ginny-"

"-Ginny and I Ronald-"

"Right, Ginny _and I_ asked around in the street today. Everyone is as clueless as us."

"Ron, what? Don't ask around! We're getting enough attention as it is…."

Harry just sat and looked at his best friends. Nothing had really changed, between them. Besides the fact of Ron and Hermione's relation ship things went on as normal now. They still argued regularly, Hermione was still quite intelligent and had need for books; Ron's manners in eating hadn't changed either.

"Harry?"

A voice high and loud called for Harry in the door. It was Emma Woodson, A transfer American Auror. Tall and blonde she was a definite bombshell with brawn and brains as well. "The meeting is about to start," she said, holding a stack of papers, "I'm about to put this up. Hurry up and go down there!"

* * *

They were still there. The Order of the Phoenix, as it was still here. All the old members there like Mundungus, Molly, and Arthur; but there were new members as well; As in the whole younger generation had joined (Much to the dismay of Molly) with few others.

Though things were as bad as it was in the first war, there was hope for things to get better. Voldemort was worming his way into control of the Ministry; Kingsley said that for his self; a witness of corruption seen in Aurors he worked with.

But there was hope, with The Circle. They had offered a hand in friendship after their meeting with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters didn't work; now, Dumbledore and everyone one else saw this moment as _the only_ moment; it was now or never to get their support. They were to powerful to pass up.

Now, the meeting in the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, was taking place. Everyone sat in silence waiting for the meeting to start; and soon they were so busy that that they'd almost forgotten about the circle.

Almost.

Emma had come in late, looking around. She stopped and looked at her watch, then to a puzzled Ron. "What's wrong?"

Emma looked at McGonagall, and then rubbed her forehead. "Where's the rep from The Circle?"

That question had startled everyone to quietness.

Where _was _the representative?

* * *

Well, everyone, what do you think? Please, review!

Mountain Lily


	3. Chapter 2

I got two reviews for the first chapter of this story. I just wan to say thank for taking the time out to read my humble piece. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader.

Enjoy the story.

Mountain Lily

* * *

Story Title: Something About Her

Chapter Number: Two

Title: Red Heads Are Bad Luck

Summary: Alex gets acquainted with Harry, Ron, Emma and Hermione; and they see she won't be an easy person to live with. Also, She tells them why she doesn't want to be Ron's partner at the Burrow; and gains a few enemies in the process.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't not own Harry Potter or any thing that goes with it, just a few characters.

* * *

It had been a long day for Alex.

Not only had she forgotten to meet with the Order of the phenoix; but she'd been late for work, and with all of her luck, been accused of being a death eater in the Leaky Cauldron. The people here in London were so jumpy at her tattoo of her triquetra they'd thought it was a Mark of the Death Eaters. Att the first mention of it the Aurors had **immediately** came and arrested her. You'd think they'd recognize one of their own.

Or at least remember her face from the papers. But, alas she hadn't been, so for the whole day she had been stuck in the office being questioned. Finnally, a woman with bright pink hair was reading a day old paper and recognized her. Luckily, everything had been fixed, and to her surprise- she was given vacation, seeing as how her artner was (they were probably trying to get her away so things would calm down).

But Not only had she been accused of being a Death Eater, but, in all her luck, she'd been stuck with a red head.

A totally hot, but unlucky red head.

He was a bit of a complainer, loud, short tempered and (to her) obnoxious person, but with good meaning. He seemed to have patience and diligence, and had great skills at chess. She just wished he wasn't a red head.

And his name was Ronald Weasley; and she'd be stuck with him till forever.

To Ron, Alexandria was a loud mouthed, self centered, opinionated American, who just would not shut up and had an attitude for no reason. So far, he had not seen a thing about her that would show she would be a good, dependable partner; and had a feeling he never would.

Right now, for safety (and Fear of Alex) they all agreed to Floo to the burrow, since there wasn't room for Alex in Ron's flat. Ron was joyous of it; He'd keep away from Alex as long as he could.

* * *

Ron and Harry arrived in the Burrow safely; a little worried about where Alexandria went. 

"Dears, whats the matter?" Molly's voice had floated through the room; and Ron sighed a breath of release. "She's still not here yet," he said a little too happy. "He means his partner, who we found, is…a little late," Harry interjected, satisfying Molly's look of suspicions. "And I hope she never comes," Ron said sitting down. "I can't stand her." Molly frowned at Ron. "Surly you partner cant be that bad Ronald," Molly said comfortingly, "maybe he has had it rough; I'm sure he's a nice partner." Harry laughed. "It's a she, and her names Alex. She's a bit…eccentric, I'd say," Ron glared at Harry. "She's bloody crazy is what she is!"

Just then, the flames had flared, and out fell Alex, right to the ground. "Can never get used to that," getting up, she dusted her self off, and noticed Harry. "Hi, guess I got to the right place right?" Looking around, Alex smiled harder, to her displeasure. "Hello misses…" "Weasley," Molly said seemingly happy. Alex looked at her.

"Um…well Miss Weasley, nice to meet you I'm your son's partner-"

"Yes, They've told me dear. Your name is-"

Alex had cut her off. "I'm Alex. I'm here to help and yada yada yada, defeat the big baddy and enjoy the fame," Flicking her long hair over her shoulder, Alex looked at Harry. "Where are we supposed to be? Looks like a bit of a dump…." Ron face went red. "Shut up!" Alex looked at Ron, smiling too nicely. Bending down in front of Ron, she made her voice sugar sweet. "Weasley, I am not your friend. I am not your friendly associate, brother, sister, or any one else you tell to shut up. I am however, a random person from America assigned to be your partner since you 'Bloody British' can't seem to do something on your own. Now, since it seems were going to be stuck together for the rest of our lives, you can one, respect me, or two…. How to put this?"

Alex sat down on the coffee table. "Weasley you can kiss my ass, or, ask for a new partner. I have absolutely no problem with leaving and might help you get me away from here. But never ever ever, ever, tell me to shut up. Kay?" Molly stood there shocked. This girl had…fire. Harry shook his head. "Alexandria, could you please calm down? There's no reason to fit so early on…" Alex looked at Harry. Rolling her eyes, she pouted at him.

"Fine, but tell him to leave me alone! I haven't done a thing to him and he _jumps_ at insulting me—"

"Oh, shut up, I have not!"

"Have too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Children, Please," Molly shooed Alex off of the table and next to Ron. "Stop it." Ron shut up and Alex stuck her tongue out at Ron. "Alex!" Alexandria sunk further down into the chair, mumbling something distinct of an 'Sorry'. Smiling, Molly shooed Alex up the stairs. "Harry, why don't you show Alex to the room with Emma?" Harry looked at Molly, his green eyes flashing. He resisted at first but gave in, showing the stubborn girl around.

Walking up the stairs, Harry edged behind Alex who seemed to be looking around. She looked like a child in a candy store, interested, and wanting to touch things. "So who all lives here?" Alex looked back to Harry as they went up the stairs, and eventually in the hallway. Harry smiled, and shrugged. "No one but everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley live here, and even though their kids have moved out, they all come and stay for a while." Looking a little out breath, Alexandria looked at him for a while.

Taller than her, nice, quiet…Black hair…green eyes…Handsome…with a bit of 'dashing'… 

"Alexandria?" Alex stopped her staring when she noticed Harry looking back at her. "Alexandria, are you okay?" A bit flustered, She nodded." Just thinking about something. Sorry," Looking away she looked at a picture of the twins on the wall. "How many kids do they have?" "Hmm?" Harry, distracted by Alex's rear, looked up. She looked at him, almost glaring. "Eh…well I think…" "Think? Aren't your friends with Ron? Shouldn't you know?" Alex turned around folding her arms. She was showing that arrogance again, leaning on her leg, shoulders back and head high. "Seven," Harry said uneasy, unable to take his eyes way from her chest that was being pushed up by her arms. "That's a lot, reminds me of my family," Turning back to the wall she began to ask questions. The whole time, Harry's glasses began to fog, and he turned away at the last minute before Alex could see it. "Harry?" Alex was worried now. What was wrong with him? He was acting so weird now….

Wiping his glasses of with his shirt, Harry put them back on. "Um, I should show you to your room…" Alex shrugged, brushing it off. "Am I sharing with someone?" Even though the question was innocent enough, Harry pictured poor Emma being tortured by her. Shuddering, he stopped in front of Ginny's old room. "Yes, with my partner Emma. That's all. She's pretty quiet, and doesn't say much so no worries." Alex smiled. "Long as she isn't like Ron," Opening he door, she saw a girl at desk writing. "Are my bags here?" Looking at Harry, Alex noticed His awkwardness staring at her. "Yes, it should be here," Harry replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks then," Alex said closing the door. Harry nodded walking away. But before Harry was at the stairs, Alex reopened the door.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"If your gonna stare at my ass and chest, make it less noticeable. Its very unbecoming,"

Harry rubbed his face going down the stairs. _'She is something,'_ he thought.

"…. I guess so."

Alex smirked as she closed the door, seeing Harry's blush. 'He is so 14 in the inside,' she thought.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was walking down a Muggle alley, when he felt it. It was warm, the sun shining bright but he was pale, as if he hadn't seen the sun. He's pale blond hair was now in a long French braid down his back, and had lost its shine; His gray eyes seemed dull, and all around he looked very tired to be only 19. Draco was wearing muggle clothes, his wand in his back pocket of his jeans.

"Yes, yes..." The dark lord was calling him. His Mark seemed to burn and Apparating to where he knew his master to be, he prepared to walk in. The dark damp room they were in seemed to be a cellar of some sort in a large house, of which most had not been explored.

"Malfoy…."

Lord Voldemort's voice seemed strong and unforgiving as he called for his servant. Draco seemed hesitant, but walked in, unsure of how this meeting would be. Malfoy dropped to his knees when addressing his lord, and Voldemort kicked him, as he spoke.

"You have disappointed me many times, Malfoy. You have tested my patience even when you were younger, and you have not changed."

Draco bowed his head lower as the dark lord walked around him. "On many simple errands you have failed, even just keeping tabs on simple squibs- but I will tell you this boy, and only once. You will not fail me again. This is your last chance to prove yourself to me. And it is quite simple--- I want you to keep tabs on Harry Potter. Do you understand? In any way, I want you to deliver messages between Watterson and myself, for the time being. Is that easy enough?" Draco nodded. "Yes my lord, I understand." Sounding like a soulless being, Draco lifted his self from the ground, looking at the floor. The dark lord shook his head as he waved him off. "I've been lenient with you for to long. You will meet with Watterson indicated on the paper," Draco walked over slowly and read it. "I assume you know what that is?" Draco nodded.

Who didn't know what that was? It was an exclusive, mostly witch-only club that was named after the owners: Rune, Rine and Risp. Located in a mostly muggle area, it was free of most of the war's grasp on things. Well, apparently not for long. "I will not fail you this time, my lord," Draco whispered softly, waiting for Voldemort's word of dismissal. Hissing, Voldemort turned his back to Draco, and waved his hand. "Get out of my sight…"

Draco had apparated quickly to his apartment.

* * *

_'Meet Emma Watterson. Blonde with deep green eyes. Long nose and a beautiful wide strait teeth smile. Age 18, and graduated from auror academy early with top stats and in process of train apprentices. Loves all animals and wishes to save the world with the help of her friends.'_

Alex rolled her eyes as she thought this. Emma was sitting at a small desk filling out reports of previous battles, as she put her hair behind her ear. The girl hadn't even looked up from the parchment, as she talked to Alex in a monotone voice; telling her everything about her self, and barely letting Alex even say her name. She seem a bit evil to Alexandria - like her sister right below her in age when she was angry at her- and preceded to ignore her and just unpack her stuff into a dresser she summoned her self.

"…So what auror school did you go to?"

Alex was humming tune to her favorite song as Emma asked a question. Emma, sighing repeated the question. "Alex? What auror school did you attend?" Alex had jerked up, hitting her head on the drawer of the recent one she had just left of putting her book of spells and potions and various things in. "Ouch, shit," Rubbing her head, Alex turned around. "What? School?" Emma smiled, shuffling her papers together. Getting up she sat on the other beds across the room. "Yes, wizarding and auror." Alex just flicked her wand to put everything in. _'Finally we're talking,'_ Alex thought happily. Sitting on her bed, Alex ran her hands through her hair. "I went to the Eastern Shore American school for Witches and Wizards in New York for prime schooling. For Auror training, I went to Mid Point. Why?"

Emma smiled, and lay back on her bed. "Oh, nothing, just wondering…. because I went to Salem for prime and for Auror training I went to White Water Academy Eastern Division." Alex laughed nervously. "Must be pretty rich, huh?" Emma shrugged. "Guess so…" Everyone knew White Water was the most expensive, the best school for Aurors to get into- not to mention the eastern division was the headquarters for the American Ministry of Magic. Rubbing her arms, Alex laid down on her soft bed.

"Yeah…"

Sighing, Alex closed her eyes. Guess she was going to be treated like a stupid annoyance. As if it wasn't hard enough she was away from her mom; now White Water kids were here too- and one of them with her.

"Its not like I think your stupid or anything," Emma said slowly, "Mid Point does get decent Aurors. And East Shore get good marks…"

Alex sat strait up. "What?" "Emma looked at her, through her intense eyes and smirked smugly. "I said you are a decent Auror, Alex. White Waters are just better…but your still decent…" Alex's brown eyes narrowed, her full lips thinning to a line. Soon, in a second, Alex was cursing in three languages at Emma.

Emma, not in the least bit frightened, took her wand out. "Please, I can speak Spanish as well, Alex-" "Don't you dare call me by my first name, White Water, I swear-" Alexandria was turning red, and ended up cursing in Japanese. Emma only laughed. "You're a definite Midpoint, alright. Look at you lose your temper!" Alex had already sent eight different curses and hexes, knocking the desk over and toppling her bed.

"Alexandria!"

Alex was tempted to choke Emma. Very, very badly.

* * *

A few days had passed in the burrow, and things had run quite smoothly, except for Ron and Alex's arguments. Though they had tried to come to terms, it seemed their personalities crashed: two stubborn people could not work together. It was agreed that she'd share rooms with Hermione, when she got back, so that Emma would live to see another day. Alex of course had no problem having a room to own devices for a while, and kept her self locked in there till it was time to eat. For the most part, Alex was a cooperating member of the Weasley household. She was very opinionated, but followed Mrs. Weasley's commands blindly, and even once calling her mom (though Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a bit of a laugh, she looked as if she hardly could do damage to anyone). 

It was all quite scary for Ron, who confessed her incompatibility and dislike with her many times. Emma on the other hand tended to shy away from Alex, seeing as how they always met in bad situations (for her), but taunted her when she got the chance. But what was most shocking, Alex had taken a liking to Harry. She seemed to take the most comfort in his company when she was out of her room, and partake in decent conversations with no yelling.

But today, was a bad day. Alex, not being in her room all day, had gotten into it with Ron and Emma twice each and was quite heated. She stormed around the house, and ended up in the dinning room with Harry watching him set the table.

Harry sighed as he set the table. Alex was murmuring quietly, looking out the window and seemed to be chanting something. She had nearly taken Emma's head off, and he wondered what Emma could have possibly done to provoke this crazy American further.

"Alex-"

"Yes?"

Harry looked at her for a moment. Her deep brown eyes had fire raging in them, her face in a pout. Her full lips had a shine too them, and Harry found his self in a small daze. "Harry what is it?" Alex had risen from the seat she was sitting in, and was standing at the other end of the room. Harry had smiled to cover up his embarrassment, and started to speak. " Tonight, most of he Weasley's are coming for dinner. I'd appreciate it if you-" "Behave my self?" Harry nodded, and sat the last glass on he table. "Bill, the oldest, has a pregnant wife. She's quite shaky now a days," Harry walked toward her, readjusting his glasses. "And Bill is jumpy as well. Knowing Ron, he's probably written a letter about how you are, so it would be best to control your temper…. "

Alex nodded. "Yeah. But if Ronald provokes me…." "You can ignore it, Alexandria. We've only got two more days worth of vacation left, and I'd like it to be peaceful," Alex looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Harry. Um…when is that…her-ninny coming? I need some good company-" " Hermione?" Harry laughed at her face when he corrected her. "She's coming tonight, as well. She's a in training to be an unspeakable…so she's happy to have a place to stay for free." Alex looked at him for a moment as Harry began to ramble on about Hermione and how good of a friend she was. Smiling she just looked at him. His eyes was filled with happiness instead of the sadness and anger it seemed to hold; and his hair was its usual 'just shagged' look he seemed to keep with him.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Your cute, you know that?"

Harry stopped and just looked at Alexandria. He blinked twice and smiled. "T-thank you, Alex. Um your nice looking as well?" Alexandria smiled sweetly, and got up. "Thank you. Harry, how many people are going to be her approximately?" Harry had counted his fingers. "Um…the twins…bill, 'Mione…. About eleven…. why?" "Oh no reason… small chit chat…" Looking at each other for a long minute, Harry got out of the chair he was sitting in, and started to walk away. "Well…um…" Alex sighed, and walked out. "See you later, Harry…."

* * *

Alex had fallen asleep in her room, snoring. She had always slept light since her days at Auror academy, but something about this place just made her feel like she was back home in Michigan. She was dreaming of Greenfield village, and how he found out she was allergic to peanuts- she couldn't remember the man that invented peanut butter, but remembers the taste of the peanut she had ate. She was at the hospital now, just as the nurse was inserting the I.V into her arm. 

"Dear everything will be fine," the nurse said.

"What?" Alex moaned as she rolled over in the bed.

"I said the food is on the table now dear," Molly shook Alex softly as she groaned again and opened her eyes slowly. "Miss molly," Alex whined, closing her eyes. "Dear you'll food will get cold. Get up dear, your old enough to know-" like a robot, Alex got out of bed. '_I can't take the nagging,'_ she thought wryly. _'Reminds me of momma…'_ Molly raised an eyebrow. "Dear, aren't you going to put some pants on? Though my sons might enjoy it, you should not let every on see your underwear," Looking down, Alex smacked her forehead. "I forgot…"

After donning her jeans and some socks, Alexandria walked down the stairs. She could hear a lot of talking, and laughing. Peeking down the stairs, she walked strait toward the dining room. And it's where she saw it.

There was so much of it.

Different hues, but all the same…. They all looked the same.

"I'm gonna die…"

Alex fainted, there on the spot. All of those red heads…. so many. "Alexandria!" Mrs. Weasley ran to get her, as well as Fred. "Dear what has gotten into you?" Ron snorted as he ate some pie. "She's always like that. All the time, bloody American…." Harry gave Ron a look, but it was unnoticed by Ron who was busy being chastised by Hermione. Her once bushy hair had calmed down more but was just as thick, framing her face. Her Brown eyes that held most knowledge had become wiser, and her teeth had been fixed by a little glamour magic. And though they were all older, no role had changed and Hermione had found her self reminding her friends of more things than she should. "Would you stop? I'm sure she has a reason for being this way, maybe she's a home sick---" Ron rolled his hazel eyes, looking at his sister, Ginny.

"Where've you been, Ginny? Haven't seen you in a month…" Ginny glared at Ron. "I told you I'm train to be an Auror, Ron! How can you forget?" Looking at Harry, she smiled. "You haven't forgotten, you Harry?" Harry shook his head. "No…no I haven't Ginny." Harry held Ginny's gaze for a moment then looked away, his face taking a pink hue. Fred and George laughed. "Harry, mate breathe," George said. Fred Laughed. "You might live longer…"Ron took a bite out of his biscuit and gave Hermione a look as her watched his best friend and sister. Hermione was smiling a bit at him, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd like it if you'd give her and them a chance, Ronald." She said sweetly, going for the bread on the table. Ron's ears flushed red, and a grin covered his face. "Sure, "'Mione, just stay up tonight, kay?" Hermione, half paying attention nodded. "I will Ronald…oh I hope she's okay…"

After getting Alex to a proper seat, and having her wake up, everyone sat properly at the table, eating. Alex kept jumping and tried to seem as small as possible- but to no avail with Fred and George. They pestered her the whole way through, asking her if they'd help them test new products they had for the shop. Alex, terribly frightened, refused profusely and nearly burst into tears as Fred patted her shoulder.

"You sure you don't want to help us?" Fred said excited, smiling at her. "We'll pay you, no need to worry about that-" "No!" Alexandria said loudly staring at both the twins n turn. "What is the matter with the both of you? Oh god. I might die from one of them…." "Why'd you say that? We've tested it on our selves first, just have to make sure it has the same effect on everyone else." "Because," Alexandria seethed, "Red heads are bad luck for me…." The room got quiet, everyone looking at her. But then the twins started to laugh. Started to laugh so hard, that George started to cry.

"Well that's a load of it," He said as he wiped his tears. "We red heads are good luck!" Alex shook her head. "Fine, but it was because of a red head my scars that are there ….by that Hungarian Horntail." Fred and George put on looks of disbelief. "I don't believe you," George said. "Let me see the scar—" Fred questioned raising his eyebrow.

"We. Need. Proof."

Alex laughed. These were her kind of people. "Fine, I'll show you. And lifting her shirt up you could see four scars wind up her body. "Bloody hell," the twins said in unison. "Its true!"

Hermione, Ginny, Emma, Harry and Ron were at the opposite end of the table and stared as they saw the scars. She seemed awfully …happy about it, and whispered to themselves. "Where could she get those scars from? Certainly she hasn't been an auror that long, I mean…a dragon? Ron, Harry do you two have to go near them?" Hermione seemed worried as she looked at Alexandria. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't seem as impressed with her. "Whats with red heads are bad luck thing? We are not bad luck! And who goes and shows those scars off?" Shivering, Ginny grabbed Harry's arm. Ron raised an Eyebrow too it, though she ignored it, and frowned at Harry. "Isn't she weird, Harry?" Harry's eyes trailed Alex's mark-which got wide as it reached her back- and saw she had stitches on her forearm as well. Looking at Ginny, she smiled. "She's not weird, but different. She's certainly not someone you'd see everyday…" Ginny snorted, her long fiery hair covering her face. "Yeah, that's for sure…" Noticing the sarcasm in Ginny's voice, Emma couldn't help but snigger a bit. Fleur and Bill on the other hand, seemed uneasy about her.

"Vhat ez vong wit 'er?" Fleur asked Bill. Even though She'd been married to Him almost a year now, Fleur's english hadn't gotten better by much. Still rather to speak French, she sighed and rubbed her stomach muttering something about 'wired women' in the language.

Alexandria laughed at two of her new bad luck friends (she wouldn't et that go) but stopped joking when she heard the comment. Alex's eyes seemed to look at Fleur a bit more when she said, "Right, me weird? Please. You need to keep you comments to yourself, lady," in French. Fleur couldn't have been more shocked; but most noticeable thing were the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "Vhat?" Alex rolled her eyes, and ate some more food. "Clearly I asked you not to comment about other people- me in particular." Ron had the water he was drinking go through his nose, and the twins backed away from the table. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley seemed a little oblivious, as they were whispering to each other at the end of the table.

"Has she gone mad?"

Everyone one knew Of Fleur's dangerous mood swings lately. She was getting quicker despite her enlarging size, and harder to avoid. Everyone just agreed to agree with fleur on everything till she calmed down, which was nowhere soon. Ron watched with interest, as Fleur and Alex talked heated at each other from across the table. Everyone was deciding whether or not Alexandria would give in—but it didn't look so. Fleur was a bit red; but Alex was calmer than she usually was when arguing. "Look, I know you pregnant so that's why I'm not mad because I red you all have those emotional moods," Alex said, folding her arms. Fleur had gasped, turning an even deeper red, and stomped her foot. "I'm trying to be civil, and let it go--- why are you so red?" Pulling her wand out and pointing it at Alex, Fleur smiled. "Let see how moody-" "Fleur!" Bill had taken her wand, putting it in his pocket. "Calm down dear, please?" Alex snorted at Bill's begging at his wife's temper.

"If it means anything, I'm sorry," Alexandria said softly, smiling. Fleur had sniffed, looking at her, "really?" Alex nodded, sitting in her seat. "Yes, it not your fault you pregnant—well partly, any way."

Fleur let out a loud scream.

* * *

Moments later, after Alex had decided to just be quiet, everyone was in the living room, crammed, just talking. About school, family life and stuff, and then Emma, decided to turn the conversation over to Alexandria. You could already tell, by some looks in the room, the Alex was either pitied or hated, but either way, she did not need to be heard. Alex was flicking he wand around, near the fire, singing a little tune to her self. Her brown eyes seemed glazed, and her thick hair pulled into a low sloppy ponytail at the base of her neck. 

"What?"

Looking around, Alex saw most of the room was looking at her. Emma laughed. "I said. Where did you grow up, silly?" Alex, of course knew what this was. This was bait, bait she wouldn't take. "In Detroit." Alex's voice was low and almost a whisper. "Why is it important?" Emma smiled sweetly, looking at Ginny. "No reason, just heard…. it was a really run down place to live…." "Yeah, it really was," Alexandria, agreed. Staring into the fire, she smiled, thinking about her home. "But it's my home." Emma frowned. "Oh well, yes, you have to deal with what you have I guess, huh?"

Alex just stared into the fire flicking her wand. She sighed, putting some of her hair behind her ear.

While Emma was taunting Alex, Harry was having a quiet conversation with Mr. Weasley and Ron. "So the next Meeting is two days from now? I'm pretty sure we will be able to make it…. but you do know Scrimgeour is wound a little to tight about the failures that have been happening -" "Dad, we'll be there early," Ron said, Glaring at Harry. "I'd give anything to be out of there early. I'm happy I'm going out to the field now…" Harry shook his head. "You say that now," Ron sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I want to fight with you Harry, not at a desk filling report about every person who died." Mr. Weasley looked between both boys. "I trust you both will be there. Now let me get this back to your mum," and going toward his wife, they began to talk again. Ron and Harry began to talk quietly when Ron snatched a look at Emma. Her green eyes shined with glee for some reason, and noticed Ginny's quiet snickering. Hermione, on the other hand, had her 'I-don't-approve-of-this' air about her, and was looking towards the fire.

Now accurately paying attention, Ron notice Alex had been quiet this whole time. There hasn't been a peep from her, though Emma and Ginny seem to keep looking at her. Looking at Alexandria closely, he could see her cheeks rosy, and her eyes maybe a bit glassy. "Oy, Harry, she's gonna explode." Harry looked from Mr. Weasley to Alex, Ginny, Emma and Hermione. Sighing, he looked to Ron laughing a bit. "At least she hasn't jinxed anyone yet…. though she' not my partner anyway…" Ron's ears had turned red at that. It was true, how he'd always slide Harry in to an argument to calm Alex down-she seemed to have some 'affection' for him- and get away, unhurt for the most part.

"Emma?"

Alex voice had come out clear and sweet, like the day she met Ron. "You are a twisted, evil little White Water bitch. I swear, I'm going to love to see that you get a class A Ass beating before I die. Or you die, what ever comes first, you understand?" Alex had stood up, over Ginny and Emma. Fred and George whistled and clapped. "Yeah, you tell 'er!" "Make her scared, Alex!"

"And you, you little…. whatever you are," Alex said, cracking her knuckles. "Lets see how funny things are when the joke is on you." Turning on her heel Alex marched up stairs. "G'night Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," After hearing some stomps, you could hear Percy's old door slam shut.

* * *

So how was it? Feel free to comment on my story, and help me fix this up. This story has been severely delayed, because of School and I'm trying to catch up. Feel I did well on this, and the plot shall thicken a lot in the next chapter. 

Mountain Lily

Sayonara!


End file.
